customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Easter Show (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:6172:612D:1B87:EDA0-20191105004846
azareth 1 REPLY ciro cuomo 11 hours ago Thank you Jesus for This messaggi Amen and Amen and Amen l Love you Jesus REPLY Biven Sinkala 19 hours ago Locate me hoo Lord in your mercy REPLY Jesus Christ The Potter 20 hours ago Thank you Holy Spirit . My life got transformed and renewed by the word of God. Glory to the king of kings ♥️. REPLY George Amemako 21 hours ago God take control in my life in Jesus mighty name of Nazareth I pray Amen Amen Amen REPLY Eva Mande 18 hours ago Help me Jesus and my family my health and education REPLY Regina Recheal Musiyalike 18 hours ago Deliver me o Lord l need your touch ones again REPLY mike ditka 8 hours ago I am having some problems. Please pray for me and my family in the name of Jesus REPLY ambang nadege 19 hours ago Lord have mercy on ur daughter for I am a sinner give me the Grace to trust in you always i receive my success in Jesus name. Amen I arise and shine today in Jesus name Amen. I am more than a winner bc Jesus made me a winner. REPLY Mariam Mana 20 hours ago Please man of god Healy me am not feeling every month REPLY MC Tee 15 hours ago Thank you Jesus for the healing from Parkinson and deliverance to my mum and family. A breakthrough for my aunty family is needed. In the mighty name of Jesus Christ we pray! Amen REPLY lucia joseph 43 minutes ago Son of David,let your mercy and favor speak for all of in Jesus name���� REPLY George Amemako 21 hours ago Lord touch me and my family with your Holy Spirit and may your Devine favour locate me whenever I go in Jesus mighty name of Nazareth Amen Amen Amen REPLY View reply Muyeba Naluonde 3 hours ago its me again oh lord i have disobeyed you ,as dirty as i am i bring myself seeking cleansing and grace for you are a loving father.the word say come to me all who are sick and heavy laden and i will give you rest. REPLY charles ochan 21 hours ago Jesus is the author and the finisher of our faith, if our faith is tempted he will hold us up like Peter over the water , and His plan will come to pass in our lives. 1 REPLY hilda banda 6 hours ago Dear lord locate me your child Hilda Mvula and take charge of every thing REPLY Nina Bintu 17 hours ago Lords I prayer for me and my fiancé REPLY Pamela Chapewa 6 hours ago GOD you are wonderful and I will continue to extol you REPLY Elizabeth Brouwer 2 hours ago I had a swollen body due to heart faliour. To God be the Groly i am well healthy and hearty REPLY David Kwame Mensah Tawiah 10 hours ago Wow, what a wonderful song ministrations. REPLY George Amemako 21 hours ago As am watching Emmanuel TV today I know all my worries and problems will be over in Jesus mighty name of Nazareth Amen Amen Amen 2 REPLY View reply ciro cuomo 14 hours ago we Thank you Jesus 1 REPLY Sabina Boas 19 hours ago Thank you �� Jesus,We are healed REPLY Theo Amutenya 19 hours ago Emmanuel,God with us 2 REPLY Sheilah Mmabontle Bakwena 8 hours ago Faith building Testimonies indeed wow Glory to God REPLY Elizabeth Mendy 17 hours ago When it comes to SCOAN and PROPHET TB JOSHUA☝️ and i don't listen and i will never listen to those people spoiling the image of the man of God and his church...the prophet of our time ,thank you Jesus��Emmanuel and God is with us �� Watching from PARIS❤❤❤❤ 1 REPLY George Amemako 21 hours ago God all I have to say is to thank you REPLY mRy Uazengisa 16 hours ago Well done to the worship team, live it for God donwory about tomorrow, thank you Lord for the miracle and deliverance, I receive mine in Jesus name from Manchester United Kingdom 1 REPLY View 2 replies Alia Diarra 20 hours ago Que Dieu suscite beaucoup de femmes comme l'évangéliste Yinka. REPLY Ntsiliseng Khali 9 hours a o